


Push Me (Over The Edge)

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Series: Bad Thoughts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Original Character(s)
Series: Bad Thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489628
Kudos: 10





	Push Me (Over The Edge)

The shadow at the end of the hall doesn’t surprise her. Of course, she thought she’d make a clean break, that maybe he’d just let her go, but things are never that easy. And Silas is far too selfish to ever let her walk away.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving,” she says, standing her ground. “I’m leaving you.”

“Are you?” He asks, LED the only visible feature on him. 

“Yes. Now move, Silas.” 

He lets her move around him and she’s surprised, but when he grabs her wrist harshly, she knows he’s not finished. Silas clucks his tongue, twisting her around to face him.

“I think you’re forgetting one teensy, tiny, little detail, Victoria. I own you.”

“Yeah, you’ve made it clear that I’m only a possession to you. And Ivy might be able to put up with your pompous attitude but I can’t. Not if injuries and kidnappings are all I’m going to get out of it.”

“Maybe you should be quicker, smarter. A dead weight human is useless to me.”

“You asshole! You fucking handed me to that prick on a silver platter. Baited me like a fucking dog because that’s all I am to you! Fucking leverage!”

The LED on his temple burns crimson. “Know your place, Victoria.”

“Know your place, Victoria. Be smarter, Victoria. Stop being difficult, Victoria. How about you get over yourself! Face it, I’m disposable, aren't I? I’m useful to you now but what happens when I’m not, Silas? What happens when someone beats me just a little too hard? When they hurt me like Richard did?”

“Oh, please. You don’t think I’d really be so careless as to —“

“Wouldn’t you?” She challenges, staring him dead in the eye as she tugs her wrist from his crushing grip. “You’ve done it before.” 

She begins to walk away but he stops her again, this time forcefully trapping her against the wall. “You aren’t going anywhere. My property, my rules.”

“You narcissistic prick. Let me go!”

“There’s not a single place on this earth you could go that I wouldn’t find you, Victoria. So what is the point? You’re mine and that is how it’s always going to be. Mine. Mine to have, mine to hurt. You have absolutely zero control over your own life. I could snap your neck and no one would care. I could sell that pretty cunt of yours and there wouldn’t be a fucking thing you could do about it. So really, do you want to test me?”

Victoria chuckles, long past anger. “Oh, Silas. Do you even know me at all?”

“I will make your life a living hell if you walk away from me,” Silas pants, lips inches from hers. 

“You already do. You are the worst part of this existence.”

He bashes a hole into the wall beside her head, yet she doesn’t flinch. Tori stares him down with just as much anger, her eyes like a mirror to all his mistakes. Yet she won’t quit and his subsequent laughter mocks him.

“You’ve already broken me in every way that you can, Silas. I’m just doing the dirty work for you.”

He’s quick to put a gun to her head — a scare tactic— hoping to shut her up, but the laughter turns manic. He realizes then that she has simply stopped caring, and he’s at a loss for words. 

“Pull the trigger, Silas. No one’s gonna miss me, right?”

In the end, he’s the only one shocked when he does.


End file.
